


#54

by f_femslash



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you write an Arizona/Maura story? Don’t really care what you do, just as long as it’s hot ;)</p><p>In which Maura has a giant stalkerish lady crush on Arizona, and Arizona is the huge player we all know she was pre-Callie. Totally AU, doesn’t fit into a damn thing. Hopefully ya like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	#54

The pub was dark and tucked away into a little corner of Northampton, exactly what Arizona was looking for. A sign on the door read “Welcome to Northampton, where the coffee is strong and so are the women.”

She smirked and shouldered open the door. A flurry of snow followed her as she stepped in, and a few of the women at the bar turned to look at her. She recognized a few from the lecture at Smith College, but most of the women in the bar looked like undergraduate students – exactly what Arizona was looking for.

She shrugged out of her coat and was about to lay it over the back of a barstool next to a group of drunk students when she noticed a woman at the end of the bar, staring intently at her. She cast a sideways glance at the students, then made her way toward the woman when her curiosity got the better of her.

“Hey there,” she said, flashing a smile at the woman as she climbed onto the barstool beside her. She smiled in return, held out her hand.

“Doctor Maura Isles, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Arizona Robbins,” Arizona replied as she signaled to the bartender.

“Can I get you one of those?” the short woman behind the bar gestured to the glass of white wine perched in front of Dr. Isles. Arizona eyed her manicured fingers moving slowly along the stem for a moment before shaking her head.

“I’ll have a Sam Adams,” she replied. She turned back to Dr. Isles, “Were you at the lecture?”

“Yes, I was, it was fascinating,” Maura replied, taking a sip of wine. “I drove in from Boston to attend.”

“Well, that’s very flattering,” Arizona said, her eyes shining as she flashed another signature smile at her, “I hope I didn’t disappoint. Are you a pediatric surgeon in Boston?” The bartender placed the beer in front of her and she threw a couple of bills on the bar before the woman moved away.

Maura shook her head, “Medical examiner.” Doctor Maura Isles…Recognition must have shown on Arizona’s face because Maura quickly took a sip of her wine to cover her embarrassed blush.

“So you’re that Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner. You’ve come up in the news a few times lately.”

Maura nodded. They’d been nothing more than a few high-profile cases, but big enough to make national news.

“Actually, I’d heard of you before as well,” Maura began leaning in closer, “I heard you speak at a conference in Chicago. I found you very captivating.” Another blush, and Arizona grinned.

The medical community was small, the lesbian medical community – even smaller. Arizona had joked with a few of her friends from Johns Hopkins about how hot the Boston medical examiner was, whether she’d try to bang you in the morgue and just how creepy that would be. And here was Isles in the flesh, eyes fixed on Arizona since she walked in the door. Arizona grinned again, let her gaze drop to Maura’s lips.

“Captivating, in what way?” she asked, taking a sip of her beer.

“You’re very gifted,” Maura said, clearing her throat quietly and sipping her wine, her blush spreading to her chest. Arizona’s eyes lingered there for a fraction of a second.

“You’re adorable,” she replied with a grin. “Did you know I was going to be here?”

Maura stared at her drink for a second before looking up at Arizona, “I may have done a little research.”

Arizona laughed and took another swig of her beer. Maura watched her.

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” she asked, gesturing behind her toward the restrooms. Arizona nodded and watched her slide off the barstool and make her way into the bathroom. She waited a full four minutes before she threw a few more bills on the bar and followed her.

Maura was fussing with her hair in the mirror when Arizona pushed the door open. Maura froze and watched her in the mirror as she locked the door behind her. Arizona strode confidently across the tiled floor and snaked her hands around Maura’s hips, her lips finding the spot just below her ear. Maura gasped softly.

“Just how long have you been planning this, Dr. Isles?” Arizona murmured, her hands wandering upwards to cup Maura’s breasts through her blouse.

“Since Chicago,” Maura gasped, pushing her hips back so her ass ground against Arizona’s lap. Arizona growled and began unbuttoning Maura’s shirt.

“You’ve been watching me for three months?” Arizona yanked open the shirt and teased Maura’s nipples through the lace of her bra, one hand slipping beneath the fabric, the other moving to work the button on Maura’s pants open.

“We h-have mutual friends, oh god-“ Maura moaned as the zipper on her pants gave way and Arizona kicked her legs apart the same way Maura had seen detectives do to a perp. It sent her pulse hammering through her veins.

“So you drove, what, a couple of hours out here just to listen to me lecture? Why?”

“I thought you were…I wanted you to…” Maura babbled as Arizona sank her teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, then swept her tongue over the light indentations that her teeth left behind.

“You wanted me to do what, Dr. Isles?”

“I…wanted you too…fuck me, please!” Maura finally moaned, her hips rocking almost frantically. Arizona smirked and slid her hand between Maura’s legs. She teased her opening with a fingertip, causing Maura to cry out. Arizona put her hand over her mouth and thrust two fingers inside of her, curling them against her and grinding her palm against her clit.

Maura’s stifled moans bounced off tiled bathroom as they watched their reflection in the mirror, Arizona’s hips moving against Maura’s ass as she felt her already beginning to tighten around her fingers.

“How long have you been thinking about me doing this?”

Maura braced herself against the sink, her hair tumbling over her face as she dropped her head forward. Arizona grabbed the loose curls with her free hands and tugged her head back so she could stare at her reflection.

“Since we spoke after my lecture in Chicago?”

Maura gasped again, a sheen of sweat shimmering on her forehead, a flush growing across her chest.

“You remember me? Y-you knew-oh!” Arizona added a third finger, pressing her thumb against Maura’s clit. Maura moaned again, her hips bucking against Arizona’s hand.

“You wanted me to fuck you in Chicago, didn’t you?” Maura nodded wordlessly, her breaths coming in short gasps. Arizona lowered her voice to a husky murmur against the shell of Maura’s ear, “Oh, Dr. Isles…I would have.”

Maura came hard around Arizona’s fingers, shaking so hard Arizona wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady. They stayed that way for a long moment before Arizona carefully withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, gazing at Maura’s reflection in the mirror. Maura kept her hands on the sink, her knees too weak to be trusted.

“Well, Dr. Isles, you seem to be pretty good at finding me. Look me up the next time you’re in Seattle.”

She unlocked the door and disappeared. Maura glanced at her own reflection, then her gaze dropped to her white-knuckled grip on the porcelain sink.

“Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/60393386082/54-maura-arizona-maurizona


End file.
